russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Aljo Bendijo
Aljo Bendijo (born February 6, 1974) is a broadcast journalist in the Philippines, notable for anchoring ABS-CBN's flagship newscast TV Patrol from 2001 to 2003 with Korina Sanchez and Henry Omaga-Diaz and Batingaw (later becoming Teledyaryo: Final Edition) of People's Television Network from 2008-present he is currently a co-anchor of GMA Network's primetime-newscast, Saksi and GMA-Flash-Report Personal Life and Education Bendijo was born as Alexes Joseph Rubia Bendijo, on February 6, 1974 in Davao City and is the eldest of three children. He started out having part-time jobs as waiter and janitor while he is still studying at the Southeastern University in his hometown. A proud scholar, he took up AB Mass Communication for 2 years at the Ateneo de Davao University before moving to the Holy Cross of Davao College where he obtained his degree in 1996. He also obtained this degree at the Polytechnic University of the Philippines and is currently taking law at the Arellano University in Pasay City. Television career Bendijo started his television career at ABS-CBN Regional Network Group's Davao station in 1994 while obtaining his college degree and hosted a public-service program on the station's regional radio station DXAB. He then became anchor of TV Patrol Southern Mindanao together with original anchor Cristina Banluta and Girlie Banlata in 1997 following a reformat in the program and was renamed as TV Patrol Davao.He then rose to national fame when he was named as one of the three anchors in the reformat of the main TV Patrol in ABS-CBN Manila on March 12, 2001, following the vacancy of Noli De Castro as anchor for his participation at the 2001 Senatorial elections, together with veteran newscasters Korina Sanchez and Henry Omaga-Diaz. His anchoring skills were absolutely commended by the management that they gave him his own show Sapul Kayo Diyan! which aired on Saturdays at 10:30pm. Aside from these 2 shows, Bendijo also excelled as one of the field reporters of the News & Current Affairs Division.He bagged the award Best New Male TV Personality at the 15th PMPC Star Awards for Television in 2001. Following his anchor stint, he was named as one of the hosts of the morning show Magandang Umaga, Bayan and was its newsreader, alongside Katherine de Castro, on March 5, 2002.In 2003, he was not seen on TV Patrol for unknown reasons and following this, the newscast underwent a reformat change adding Julius Babao to the roster, joining Sanchez. He left MUB also after a year, ending his 10-year career in the network. Viewers of TV Patrol were so surprised that he had left the newscast. In an article published by Ricky Lo on The Philippine Star, Bendijo tried buy-and-sell of clothes in Divisoria and then sold these at a mall in Imus, Cavite. He also managed the band Sidecrash, which is formerly known as 12 Months to Pay band, which is composed of 5 members and all are fellow Davaoenos.Bendijo was seen on 2006 anchoring Hataw Balita on UNTV, following his 3-year hiatus on TV, alongside Daniel Razon, Jay Sonza and lawyer Mel Mauricio (Razon and Sonza were former ABS-CBN anchors, and then transferred to GMA with Mauricio), hosting the Hataw Balita segment but later left the show and transferred to RPN. In the network, he became one of the first anchors of RPN Action News (later became RPN/NewsWatch Aksyon Balita) alongside former ABS-CBN talents Erwin Tulfo and Connie Sison for a year, which replaced Arangkada Balita, anchored by then-Teledyaryo anchor and former TV Patrol anchor Angelique Lazo.After his stint at RPN and UNTV, Bendijo then moved to the government-owned NBN 4. He became the main host of the morning show One Morning Cafe with Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez from 2007 up to 2010 and anchored the late-night flagship newscast Batingaw (later became Teledyaryo: Final Edition) with Kathy San Gabriel and Cathy Villar from 2008 up to 2012.Since 2012, Bendijo has been part of the roster of anchors for DZAR 1026, the flagship radio station of Sonshine Media Network International and has been anchoring the newscast segment Newsblast.